


Wishful Destinies

by firewolfsg



Series: Journey of Light (光) [6]
Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reishin works out a name for Kou in reflection of his love and hopes for his son</p><p>Written out of sequence for Saiun Challenge LJ Week 11 prompt: Suitability (Flash fic: 200 Words), Won 1st place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Destinies

Reishin was already set on using 'Yuu' - the flowing river, in his son's name. And he had been so very tempted to give his son a completely new name to eliminate all reminders of the child's past. However, Reishin knew Kou should keep this one thing that he owned which had no relation to his past owners.

For 'Kou', however, Reishin found himself drawn to a particular character no matter which dictionary he picked up in his library's extensive collection. And he had to reflect that perhaps it's meaning of 'red' harkened to an inner longing that Kou really was his by blood.

The family name though...

Reishin rejected the 'Kou' of his family. He would be damned if he'd name his son with words reflecting freedom then shackle him to lifelong servitude to the Clan he hated but was forced to lead. He knew his son didn't need the name and would be a great man by his own merits, but what then--?

A flutter from the periphery of his vision brought Reishin's attention to the plum tree outside his window. A smile pulled on Reishin's lips as he counted the strokes of the new name.

"Perfect."

~owari~

Thanks for reading. Cheers, firewolf


End file.
